1. Technical Field
This invention relates to fluorescent lighting apparatus of the type utilizing elongated fluorescent tubes in or on fixtures mounted on the ceiling of an enclosure to be illuminated thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior fluorescent lighting apparatus such as used in commercial applications including retail stores and the like have generally utilized two or more fluorescent tubes positioned in side by side relation on or in a fixture usually having a white painted reflective surface. My copending application for patent entitled "Fluorescent Lighting Apparatus", Ser. No. 06/865,411, filed 5/21/86 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,546, which patent is hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein. illustrates an improved reflector structure which is particularly suitable in the present improved fluorescent lighting apparatus.
A further prior art luminaire is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,352 wherein an improved refractor is positioned below the fluorescent tubes in the fixture for improving the distribution of the light output therefrom.
The present invention substantially improves the fluorescent lighting apparatus by incorporating the reflector of my copending patent application as the principal structural portion of the apparatus in which the fluorescent tube and reflector are positioned and substitutes a wiring raceway for the usual complicated, expensive and large ballast enclosures and efficiently and practically positions the ballast of the apparatus in any one of a number of locations adjacent the apparatus or incorporated therein which measurably contributes to the aesthetic appearance of the improved apparatus enabling it to be installed on the surface of ceilings with none of the bulky objectional visual appearance of the prior art devices.